discworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ymper Trymon
Chancellor Ymper Trymon ☀ Ymper Trymon was an unusually thoughtful and organized 7th level wizard featured in The Light Fantastic. He differed from other wizards in that he didn't smoke, believed that magic should be performed with a minimum of flash and pomp, and would prefer language to be replaced with an easily understood numerical system. He was a student at the Unseen University at the same time as Rincewind, but while Rincewind was a hopeless student mocked and derided by tutor and pupil alike, Trymon was always very good at magic, and his teachers said 'he'd go far'. There was always something unnerving about him though, in his manner and in his eyes. People were often left with the disturbing impression that he wasn't quite there, and he had a grey soulless quality about him that, should they have a recruitment policy, would have made him a fine candidate for the Auditors of Reality. At the start of The Light Fantastic he is second in command of the Ancient and Truly Original Brothers of the Silver Star. He worked his way to the top by assassinating his colleagues, becoming second-in-command of his order and answering only to Galder Weatherwax, Chancellor of the Unseen University. After learning of the Octavo and the power of its spells, Trymon attempts to kill Weatherwax several times; he is not unusual among Wizards in that he believes in the tradition of filling Dead Men's Pointy Shoes. Each attempt on Weatherwax's life failed. However, after Greyhald Spold died, Trymon became Weatherwax's second in command and he becomes Chancellor when the Luggage eats Galder Weatherwax. Using low cunning and a banana, Trymon was able to obtain the only book in the library that explain the prophecy of the Great Pyramid of Tsort and how whoever read the Eight Great Spells in the Octavo at the appropriate time, and saved the Discworld, would receive his heart's desire. To this end he redoubled the search for the errant last spell and the wizard Rincewind in whose head it was residing, even going as far as to hire a heroine to track him down when magic appeared unsuccessful. He was able to consolidate his power base and lead the heads of the other orders to unlock the Octavo and read the remaining seven Great Spells. The head of each order holds one of the eight keys required to release the book, and Trymon required the assent of the other wizards to remove it. But once he had done so, he locked them in and escaped with the book, intending to gain the rewards and power for himself. While trying to read the Octavo by himself Trymon's auditor-like view of the world allowed forces from the Dungeon Dimensions to enter his mind, giving him immense power and abilities, such as turning the seven other heads of the Orders of Wizardry into stone, and eventually transforming himself into a seething mass of tentacles. However this does not prevent a combined effort by Rincewind and Twoflower from causing him to plummet to a sticky end from the top of the Tower of Art. He possessed a similar quality to Death, in that prolonged exposure to him makes most people uncomfortable, though this manifests itself less in a nagging terror, and more as a desire assault him violently. Annotations Tim Curry played Trymon in the Sky One adaptation of The Colour of Magic. Appearances *''The Light Fantastic'' Notes and references Category:Unseen University Archchancellors Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Deceased Category:Humans